


Green and Silver

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco opens his Christmas prsent from Molly Weasley.





	Green and Silver

The sweater is a rich green with a letter D on the front in silver.

 

Draco stares at it. His hands do not shake.

 

‘Well, put it on, then,’ someone says and Harry touches Draco’s left arm.

 

Instead, Draco turns to look at one Mrs Molly Weasley. Because this, the embodiment of hours of work in his hands,  _ this is it. _

 

The room is silent.

 

She nods.

 

Draco quickly pulls it on.

 

‘Never be rid of them, now,’ Harry says, ruffling his messed up hair, giving him a quick peck as an assortment of Weasley’s cheer.

 

It's a perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon of Molly giving Weasley jumpers to the significant others of all her children.


End file.
